Patapon 3 Missions
This is the list of locations and missions in Patapon 3. All missions are playable both in single player and multiplayer mode, except in the case of training missions. The order of the regular story missions (excluding training missions.) is: 2 field quests, 1 versus quest, and 1 dungeon quest. The order is then repeated upon reaching a new Archfiend to be faced, all the way to the Last Archfiend. Patapon Training Grounds ' ' Advance! Attack! Free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wooden Chest Lv1 '' Defence Practice Free ''Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wood Chest Lv1 Attack and Dodge Practice Free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wooden Chest Lv1 March and Jump Practice Free Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Wooden Chest Lv1 Field of Angry Giants ' ' Traverse the Field of Giants! Once Suggested: Lv1/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv1 Ragewolf and the Mysterious Birch Grove Once Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Hunt the Cyclops Once Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Hunt the Cyclops: Part Deux Free Suggested: Lv2/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv2 Birch Bonedeth Brigade Free Suggested: Lv3/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv3 The Legendary Gigantus Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Arena of Valor '' '' Proving Grounds and Crescent Moon Once Suggested: Lv3 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv3 Will the Angry Wolf see a Full Moon? Free Suggested: Lv5/ Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 The Gallant, if Merciless, Knight Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv ? Multi VS (Head-on of Valor) Multi Cave of Valor Archfiend of Valor Once Suggested: Lv3+ / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv5 The Secret of the Cave of Valor Once Suggested: Lv5+ / Reward: ? The Dauntless Dragon, Majidonga Free Suggested: Lv5+ / Reward: ? Depths of Rage [Fire Dragon Valor|[Multi Fire Dragon Valor]] Suggested: Lv20+ / Reward: ? Snow Field of Sullied Tears Big Chills in Pure Snow Once Suggested: Lv5 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv5 Naughtyfins and the Ice Forest of Introversion Once Suggested: Lv6 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv6 Hibernating Dragon Free Suggested: Lv5 + / Reward: ? Blizzard Tower and the Bonedeth Brigade Free Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv7 Manboth, Lord of the Snow Field Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Ultimate Dragon Kacchindonga Rare Suggested: Lv? / Reward: ? Racing Alley of Purity ' ' A Mermaid's Tears and the Great Snow Race Once Suggested: Lv7 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv7 Ephemeral Dreams Dashed Free Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Multi VS (Dead Heat of Purity) Multi Suggested: ? / Reward: ? The Great Race For Pride Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Tower of Purity Archfiend of Purity Once Suggested: Lv 7+ / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv 9 Bound for Higher Heights Once Suggested: Lv9+ / Reward: ? Dogaeen the Steel Colossus Free Suggested: Lv9+ / Reward: ? Heights of Lust [Ice Dragon Inosen|[Multi Ice Dragon Inosen]] Suggested: Lv21+ / Reward: ? Plateau of Pompous Wings Underworld Guard Dog of the Pass Once Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Standoffish Sonarchy and the Perilous Mist Once Suggested: Lv10 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv10 Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass Free Suggested: Lv9 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv9 Rocky Range Golem and Bonedeth Brigade Free Suggested: Lv11 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv11 Centura of the Mist Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Range of Justice Bird or Beast? Offense or Defense? Once Suggested: Lv11 / Reward: Golden Chest Lv 11 Total Ultrasonic Air Defense! Free Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv13 Two Versions of Justice Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Multi VS (Missile Battle of Justice) Multi Castle of Justice Archfiend of Justice Once Suggested: Lv11-13 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv13 Mechanical Monstrosities Once Suggested: Lv13+ / Reward: ? Mobile Biofortress Ganodias Free Suggested: Lv13+ / Reward: ? Dungeon of Pride [Thunder Beast Justice|[Multi Thunder Beast Justice]] Suggested: Lv22+ / Reward: ? Greedy Mask Jungle Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp Once Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv13 Duel with Ravenous in Tahi-Tahi Forest Once Suggested: Lv14 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv14 Cinder Beast Deth Treant Free Suggested: Lv13 / Reward: ? Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest Free Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 Terribird Mochichichi Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Arena of Earnestness A Greedy Raven Spies Three Outposts Once Suggested: Lv15 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv15 Anything for a Rare Item Free Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 17 Victory! Treasures For All!♪ Free Suggested: ? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Multi VS (Head-on of Earnestness) Multi Estate of Earnestness Archfiend of Earnestness Once Suggested: Lv15-17 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv17 Mansion Inner GardenOnce Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: ? Shooshookle, The Insatiable Free Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: ? Basement of Greed [Godtree Feisu|[Multi Godtree Feisu]] Suggested: Lv23+ / Reward: ? Bottomless Stomach Desert No Heavenly Bounty on a Scorched Desert Once Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv17 Buzzcrave and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Once Suggested: Lv18 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv18 Death, Lord of the Desert Free 'Suggested: Lv17 / Reward: ? Bonedeth and the Oasis of Eternal Sleep Free Suggested: Lv19 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 Zaknel, King of the Desert Rare Suggested: Lv? / Reward: ? Racing Alley of Restraint All-out Desert Drag Race Once Suggested: Lv19 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv19 A Horse's Pride Free Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 Erupting Shockwaves of Destruction Free Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Multi VS (Dead Heat of Restraint) Multi Labyrinth of Restraint Archfiend of Restraint Once Suggested: Lv19-21 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv21 Volcano King of the Labyrinth Once Suggested: Lv21+ / Reward: ? Cioking's Singeing Pincers Free Suggested: Lv21+ / Reward: ? Depths of Gluttony [Hyumitto the Baby Dragon|[Multi Hyumitto the Baby Dragon]] Suggested: Lv24+ / Reward: ? Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon ' ' World's First Hoshipon Convention Once Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 Black Hoshipon Strikes Back Once Suggested: Lv22 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv22 Extreme Demon is Off the Charts Free Suggested: Lv21 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv21 Bonedeth Brigade and Kulé Krater Free Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 Legendary Fiend Gorl Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Range of Adamance Slogturtle the Mobile Shelter Once Suggested: Lv23 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv23 What He Fights For Free Suggested: Lv25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv25 Slogging on the Job Free Suggested: Lv? / Reward: Gold Chest Lv? Multi VS (Missile Battle of Adamance) Multi Evilmass of Adamance Archfiend of Adamance Once Suggested: Lv23-25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lv25 What Lurks beyond the Guillotine Once Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Darkmask Demon Zuttankarmen Free Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Heights of Indolence [Demon Forudo|[Multi Demon Forudo]] Suggested: Lv25+ / Reward: ? Savannah of Envious Eyes ' ' Ravenous: Duel of Fate Once Suggested: Lv25 / Reward: Jeweled Chest Lvl 25 Covet-Hiss Loves Cannons Once Suggested: Lv26 / Reward: Iron Chest Lvl 26 Wipe the Grin off the Gargoyle♥ Free Suggested: Lv25 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 25 Bonedeth on the Cliff Free Suggested: Lv27 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv 27 The Great Gigante King Rare Suggested: ? / Reward: ? Arena of Tolerance ' ' Dark Heroes' Last Stand Once Suggested: Lv27 / Reward: Gold Chest Lv27 Uberheroes Never Rest Free Suggested: Lv29 / Reward: Iron Chest Lv29 Multi VS (Head on of Tolerance) Multi Tomb of Tolerance Archfiend of Tolerance Once Suggested: Lv27+ / Reward: ? Eternal Archfiend and the Other Vessel Free Suggested: Lv29+ / Reward: ? Depths of Jealousy [Black Dragon Libera|[Multi Black Dragon Libera]] Suggested: Lv26+ / Reward: ? es:Misiones de Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Dark Heroes Category:Training Missions Category:Versus Mode Missions Category:Bonedeth Brigade Missions Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Places Category:Bosses Category:Half-Boss Category:Rare Boss